


Clue by Four

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blis and Otalia. LJ community Burn_ingCity fic challenge: Doris, a fedora, a pie (apple or blueberry), Emma, a mob hit/Witness Protection and the phrase "as likely to happen as a Gay Pride Parade through Vatican City".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue by Four

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Blake/Doris; Natalia/Olivia

Rating: G

Words: 960

Beta: Thank you to Ms_Josephine

AN: Well, who could resist this challenge? I dare all you other Blis shippers to come play too.

 

“There is no way Natalia, I’m telling you.” Olivia Spencer rolled her eyes and stirred her coffee. “It’s as likely to happen as a gay pride parade through Vatican City…” She flinched a little at the withering stare Natalia leveled at her. Ok, maybe a potshot at the Church had been unwise.

“Wait, here she comes. Watch them.” Natalia Rivera stole half of Olivia’s muffin and started slathering it in butter, ignoring her lover’s squeak of irritation. They were bad for her heart anyway, she was just trying to look out for Olivia’s health.

The two women peered from their booth by the window at Company and watched quietly as Doris Wolfe sauntered up to the counter waiting to be served. Blake Marler appeared from the kitchen with a blueberry pie for Billy Lewis, a huge smile suddenly gracing her face as she noticed the other customer at the counter.

“There! I told you.” Natalia hissed, swatting at Olivia’s shoulder.

“What? She’s just smiling…” Olivia simply raised an eyebrow, unsure. Billy paid for the pie and was soon wandering away from the little scene unfolding before them.

“I know, but it’s the _way_ she’s smiling.” Natalia happily popped another tasty morsel of muffin into her mouth, all pleased with herself.

“You’re imagining lesbians everywhere now Natalia.” Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked at the younger woman knowing that a second whack to her shoulder would be worth it. Although now that she looked closer,Doris did seem awfully chatty with Blake. They weren’t, were they?

Doris  was casually dressed in well fitting jeans and white vee neck t-shirt with a ball cap. She was almost unrecognizable without the hideous blazers she was so fond of, but it was the weekend after all and she was off duty as it were.

They watched asDoris leaned on the counter, offering a tantalizing glimpse of her cleavage and ordered a coffee and muffin to go. Olivia also took note of the long heated stare the Mayor leveled at Blake.

“Ok, eye sex happening right in front of us.” Natalia all but bounced happily in her seat. Olivia did have to admit that was a bit more than a simple glance. And the wayDoris was checking out Blake’s ass was a bit more than a passing interest. Mind you, Blake did look good in those jeans…

Doris  gripped the paper cup Blake had set down in front of her. Blake’s fingers trailed slowly across the tips before she smiled softly at whateverDoris had said.

“Prolonged finger touching.” Olivia was getting into the game now too. It was actually pretty easy to see, once you knew what you were looking for.

“Ok, I see it.” Natalia sipped her coffee happily.

“You were right…” Olivia murmured as she glanced back at her lover. Natalia froze staring at her in disbelief.

“Oh, my God! Wait. Say that again, I don’t think I heard that right…” Natalia teased the older woman, savouring the moment.

“Ha. Ha. Yes, Natalia you were right.” Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

“See, was that so hard?” Natalia’s dimples took the edge off of the teasing and Olivia merely smiled along, suddenly noticing that her muffin had all but disappeared. Sneaky woman! Then again if she was going to share her muffin with anyone…

Olivia leveled her own heated stare at Natalia and watched her lover squirm. No need to lose gracefully after all.

*****

“So do you think they finally clued in?” Doris leaned in and spoke quietly to her lover, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I don’t know how more obvious we could be unless we made out right here on the counter.”

They both glanced down at the wood surface, minds happily travelling to the gutter together before looking back up at each other.

“It could do with a good polish…” Doris raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Stop it.” Blake flushed ever so slightly, but still grinned widely. 

“You love it.” Doris dropped her voice to its lowest seductive register.

“Yeah, I do,” Blake stared hungrily for amoment longer then glanced back over at the dynamic duo watching them from across the room. “Well, if Natalia leans any further she’ll fall out of the booth and Olivia is looking a bit shell shocked. So yes, mission accomplished sweetie.” Blake held in her laughter, staring once more at Doris’ lovely smile.

“I thought we’d have to hit them over the head or something before they would figure it all out. I mean, Ashlee and your kids all know, the Spauldings and Lewis’ know, even Frank Cooper figured it out. Hell, Emma even asked your daughter Clarissa about her two mommies last week.”Doris shook her head. That child of Olivia’s was scary the way she got around. Doris wouldn’t be surprised to hear the girl had organized a mob hit and was living in witness protection or something.

“Well, look how many months it took them to get together, the poor dears.” Blake patted Doris’ arm and trailed her fingers along the soft skin. “It does make me appreciate your motto of want, take, have.” Blake grabbed the brim of Doris’ ball cap and gave it a little wiggle. “Now, get that cute butt out of here before I forget where we are.”

Doris  simply waggled her eyebrows suggestively and turned to leave with her coffee and muffin. Glancing over at the booth, she raised her coffee cup at her lurking friends in greeting, as they tried unsuccessfully to hide in their booth before tentatively waving back.

“Oh girls, get some fedoras and leave the stealth to the professionals.” Doris muttered to herself before heading out into the morning sunshine, looking forward to another wonderful blissful weekend in Springfield.


End file.
